Wings Of Destiny
by lilrockgirl95
Summary: A young man name Jacob goes out to sails the seas. He has the ocean running through his veins. During so he runs into Jack Sparrow.The is something Jack cannot understand about this young lad. Jacob has a secret to tell...*Please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay I'm going through a pirate phase...again! So I'm writing a POTC story. This is my first POTC story so please read and review! Thank you!**

* * *

Waves hit the jagged rocks with a clash . The fresh salt water hangs in the air. Sea gulls fly above. Ships leave their ports in search of treasures. Oh, how the sailors talk so greatly of them. The human race lives for the thrill of greedy, danger, and excitement.

On a dock sit's a lad, watching everything take place. He himself cannot wait to be out in the sea again. To feel the ocean spray onto his face. He has the sea in his blood. This time he will sail her beauty and find his destiny. Tomorrow he will be owned by the ocean.

* * *

Tortuga was know for many things. First off, it was the dirtiest, drunk-filled, and dangerous port ever. Yet, many pirates sail to Tortuga for the booze, gambling, and in search of something. Here the famous Captain Jack Sparrow sits drinking rum in a bar and telling his stories.

While telling his stories a rather beautiful woman sit beside him. She listens to his stories while playing with her hair. Finally, she smiles at Jack with a seductive smile. Then she leads close to his ear.

" Can Captain Sparrow spare me some time?" The women says in a very claming voice.

Jack swallows a gulp of his drink, "My dear lady don't you have someone else to seduced? Other than me?"

Then woman looks at him in a shocked face and slaps him hard in the face. Quickly she walks away. Jack shrugged and walk in to cool night air. The moon was high and sparkled upon the ocean. Jack looked in to moon and rises his cup.

"Here's to you…"

His mind filled with times of laughter, fun, and so much confusion. Oh how he wished he could go back and change so many things.

* * *

"JACOB!" called the captain.

Jacob was mid-pull of hauling a batch of fish out of the ocean. Other young men and him worked on the fishing boat for some quick money. Or a place to simple stay.

"One second sir." Jacob struggled to say. After the net spread across the deck, Jacob stepped over the fish with a certain grace about his walk.

Standing in front of the captain he was a good foot or so taller. For the one man was passing his sixties. Jacob had know him since he was tens year old. But the man never knew of him till a week ago. The old man was a local from his town.

"Jacob my dear boy, have a seat." he gestured to the barrel on the deck.

"Thank you sir." he said taking a seat.

" Lad in two days we will arrive in Tortuga. There you will be free of you hard work on this ship. I will pay you the amount that you deserve. Until then I hope to see you working as strong and hard as you can."

Jacob smiled at the captain, "Yes sir. I will keep my side of the deal."

The old man clap a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "You're a good boy, Jacob…Jacob..Um, what is you last night again?"

" Its …well its…Seth." He said glazing into the sky.

"Well Jacob Seth you got the brains, hard work, and toughness to be…well don't mind me for saying this but for a pirate."

A smile now crept across Jacob's face, " Thanks, but Captain you have no clue."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for read I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it has been a long time no internet. I was bored one day and look through fanfiction and remember...I had two stories unfinished. What a shame. So I got the idea to write a short chapter to get me in the swing of things again. I had to look up some info on wiki, some background info. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

"Oh Jackie boy, you talk of pirates. If you become one, like you have been saying, I will not follow you. I can't go." She said as she sat next to him on the shore. The breeze was light today. The sky let her hair gleam of the red cast in her dark brown hair. She was beautiful… just breathe taking. She looked at you with those big blue eyes that reminded you of a star. She bit her bottom lip, like always when she nervous and she waited for your reply.

"Love, you knew this was going to happen. I told you it would. The sea is my life. It pumps through me. Love, do not cry. I will be back I promise. I just need to explore and find myself… I need to find why I'm drawn to those waters." You looked at her teary eyes. You didn't want to leave her… you never wanted to.

Then why didn't you go back?

* * *

It was early morning, before the sun lighted all of the sun. Jacob stood on the deck watching the sun rise and paints the sky hues of pink, golds, and yellows. This was the day he was going to arrive at Tortuga. Jacob was excited, yet nervous. Because once in Tortuga he knew what he had to do. He had to find a crew worthy of joining. He had to prove he was good enough to be a pirate. Hopefully, then he would do his dues and then if god allowed him, cross paths with someone he needed to see... his father.

* * *

**So how was it? How about you tell me in a review? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
